dc_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene
History Origin Irene's parents were the most powerful magic users in all of Gemworld, Lord and Lady Amethyst. They were the natural rulers until Dark Opal arose and slew them. In the ensuing chaos, the witch-mother Citrina whisked Amethyst off to Earth to be raised. Irene discovered on her 13th birthday that she was in fact the Princess from a magical world. Irene also learned that Dark Opal was out to destroy her. Irene had to travel to Gemworld, becoming older through the voyage (since time moved differently in Gemworld, Irene aged into a woman in her early twenties while there) and fought the evil that was attacking her. She led a rebellion that eventually killed Dark Opal and restored freedom to Gemworld. However, some time later, during the war between Order and Chaos, the Lords of Chaos decided to reclaim Gemworld, and sent the Lord called Childto do so. Irene was only able to stop him by merging with him, and then merging both of them with the Gemworld itself, effectively trapping them both. During the events of a Crisis, Amethyst(Amy Winston) And Irene battled the Spectre on Gemworld and was either powerful enough to repel his assault on the planet or simply clever enough to escape him. They appeared later on as two of many magical beings summmoned to aid in the reconstruction of the shattered Rock of Eternity. Amethyst and Irene departed from the Rock of Eternity in the aftermath of their battle with Doctor Fate, and was later seen with many other sorcerers pooling their powers to summon the restored Spectre to Stonehenge. Irene is currently the only known surviving Lord of Order in the Tenth Age of Magic. Powers and Abilities Powers * Magic: '''Irene is one of the most powerful user of magic in Gemworld, rivaled in ability only by Mordru. As with most practitioners of magic, this gives her a wide range of abilities, as essentially anything she can conceive to accomplish with magic is possible. * '''Healing: '''Irene can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Also healing any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. * '''Enhanced Charisma: '''Irene has unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling her to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to her cause. * '''Throwing: '''Irene is very proficient at throwing knives and spears,allowing her to throw them with pure accuracy. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''Irene has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, with and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. * '''Peak Human Longevity: '''Irene has an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal members of her people. Abilities * '''Master Combatant: '''Irene is one of the most powerful warriors of Gemword with immense training and years worth of experience in unarmed and armed combat. * '''Sword Mastery: Irene is shown to be highly skilled in using her sword, with it being her primary method of combat * Master Acrobat: Irene's years of training and experience have made her an extradionary master acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. She often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with her extremely enhanced agility, Irene has shown expertise in utilizing flips in her attacks and takedowns * '''Horseback Riding: '''Irene is shown to be highly trained in riding her horse for quick travel and maneuvering. It can maintain a constant speed of 35 km/h. Due to its staunch legs, it is capable of withstanding the stress of sudden starts, acceleration, and circling. It is also capable of reaching a speed of 20 km/h while pulling a wagon. Equipment '''Amethyst Gemstone: '''Irene's has a gemstone planted at the center of her breast which allows her to summon weapons that are highly personalized and unique, being specifically tailored after the tastes and personality of the her desire to the point where they cease being weapons at all. The weapon she summons have a strong bond with Irene, and is easily able to summon it by will alone; this will is easily stable enough to allow Irene to seemingly create multiple copies of her weapon for use in dual-wielding or to be thrown in ranged attacks. The same bond also results in the weapon vanishing if the Irene is heavily injured.